The Female Doctor Chronicles - Series 2
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: The second female Doctor series begins when the Twelfth regenerates into the Thirteenth (with a little help with Mako); The new Doctor fights the Cybermen on Christmas Morn; a werewolf separates the Doctor between the Tardis. More episodes to be confirmed.
1. The Potion Of Love

The Female Doctor Chronicles:

Series Two Episode One - A Potion of Love

_This is for stage actions._

This is flashbacks.

_The Tardis door close on the Doctor, the console room turns red and the cloister bell rings. Death is coming for the Doctor it seems. Then the Tardis starts to career to a destination unknown to the Doctor._

**"Come on!"** The Doctor shouts at the ship, doing nothing.

_And then... It all stops. The Tardis stops... it could be anywhere. Volcanoes; cold places. The Doctor ran out of the Tardis. It was a home, 2000's home with a man. She went back to the Tardis; the date was August 17__th__, 2014. Location: Los Angeles; which means it could only be._

**"Are you, Mako by any chance?"** The Doctor asked, out of breath from running.

**"Of course, yeah."** The man standing said.

**"Why did the Tardis bring me here?"** The Doctor whispered to himself, embarrassed to be here.

**OPENING CREDITS (Yes, the old 2005 - 2007 Murray Gold theme tune added in)  
**

**"What the hell is that?"** Mako questioned the box standing on his rug.

**"It's called the Tardis, this thing. T. A. R. D. I. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."**

**"And it's real?"** Mako cut in.

**"Well, of course!"** The Doctor laughed. **"Want to have a look inside?"**

_Mako rushes in and does the traditional circuit of the outside and returns._

**"Why have you come for me?"** He asked.

**"I really don't know. First thing the doors close on me and then I'm here!"**

**"Is it because of this?"** Mako grabbed a capsule of potions.

_Suddenly, The Doctor's hearts sank in. This was it, she found. Here's the end of your journey. The times have been happy for you._

The regeneration from Eleventh to Twelfth; The battle with the Slitheen; Helping Serleena with her problem; Meeting her Eleventh self again; The ending to Adele's story with brief adventures with her Eleventh and (once) Tenth Incarnations.

_It's time to end._

**"Can I try one of them?"** The Doctor asked, knowing that her future self was for certain to begin here.

**"Sure."**

_The Doctor drank a potion. The side effects didn't start after she had finished, but a few moments afterwards. **"It tasted horrible."** The Doctor said in her mind. Her body was starting to change, Golden energy simmered beneath her hands; it was starting up again. Then her face was beneath a golden light._

**"What the hell is your body doing now?"** Mako shouted

"It's called regeneration, Mako and it brings hope and love to people. But thank you. Because you've given me something to look forward to."

_Then it was starting to burn. The Doctor then blew out her twelfth incarnation, the face was changing again; the hair was changing colour; her breasts were enlarging a little bit and basically the Twelfth Doctor was finished._

_The Doctor had finished regenerating into her new Thirteenth incarnation, still a girl none other the less. Mako was gobsmacked at the new Doctor's look._

_But what did she look like?_

**To Be Continued in  
**

**The New Regeneration Invasion**

**EDIT: The Christmas Of Steel.**

A/N – Hello readers! So, do you like that? Yeah, the Doctor regenerates into a new incarnation! I'll tell you guy's next episode. But before I end this off, I want to tell you about a certain review that was posted on the last series.

A guest posted a review on August 3rd (which I posted The Paradox World)

This is terrible. F*** off.

This guest **very well** doesn't like this series. I would like to point out that this guest reader has no account and does not have a back up in his answer. Now, I am warning people. If you do not like this series,

At least have an account that has Doctor Who stories.

Do this in private message.

Do not be under a respective age to tell me, I do not want 10 year olds whining about this series.

Thank you,

_BattleOfDuty_

Onto The Christmas Of Steel!


	2. The Christmas Of Steel

**The Female Doctor Chronicles**

**Series Two Episode Two – The Christmas Of Steel**

_This is for a stage action._

_Then it was starting to burn. The Doctor then blew out her twelfth incarnation, the face was changing again; the hair was changing colour; her breasts were enlarging a little bit and basically the Twelfth Doctor was finished. The Doctor had finished regenerating into her new Thirteenth incarnation, still a girl none other the less. Mako was gobsmacked at the new Doctor._

**"How do I look?"** The new Doctor bellowed in her new voice. **"Ooo, got rid of the Scottish accent."**

**"Brilliant! Fantastic even!"** Mako found the words he was trying to say and then the Doctor fainted, Mako took him to Alex's house.

**"What happened? Is he all right?"** Alice was looking at the unconscious Doctor. **"What's her name?"**

**"Right in front of you is the Doctor."** Mako replied to his girlfriend, who was confused as hell in who this Doctor person is.

**"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?"**

**Opening Credits**

_The Doctor is still dressed in the previous incarnation's clothes and put to bed. Alex comes in with a stethoscope._

**"Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take her to hospital."** Alex explains.

**"We can't because if I seen her stuff, they'd lock her up. They'd dissect her. One bottle of her blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!"**

_Mako listens to both sides of the Doctor's chest to check._

**"Well, she's got two hearts."** Mako commented.

**"Oh, don't be stupid."** Alex smirked.

**"She has now!"** Mako backanwsered her.

**"Anything else he's got two of?"**

**"Leave him alone."** Mako warned Alex.

_Mako and Alex leave. The Doctor exhales some of the Tardis's golden energy, which flies off into space; Later, It's about 5:30pm, The Christmas tree is now green; The tree lights up by itself and starts playing Jingle Bells._

**"Oh, you're kidding me."** Mako facepalms.

_Sections of the tree start to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It starts to move, chopping through a coffee table. Alex picks up a chair to fend it off as Mako runs for the door._

**"We've got to save the Doctor, What the hell are you doing, Alex?"**

_The spinning tree shreds the chair legs. Alex does as the tree heads for them. She pulls a wardrobe across the door._

**"Doctor, wake up!"** Mako shouts, doing nothing.

_Mako gets the sonic screwdriver from the jacket pocket and puts it in the Doctor's hand. The tree smashes through the door._

**"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!"** Alex screams at her near death.

_Mako speaks into the Doctor's ear._

**"Help me."** Mako says.

_The Doctor suddenly sits up, aims the screwdriver at the tree, and it explodes._

**"Remote control. But who's controlling it?"** The Doctor says.

_The Doctor has been given a laptop by Mako, Mako is walking around and Alex has gone to the 7 – Eleven._

**"Come on, damn laptop keeps buffering."** The Doctor argued.

**"Sounds like me and my usual** _[crack]._" Mako nearly told him before a crack was heard.

**"Say what you want to say."** The Doctor confesses to him.

**"No Doctor, I have this** _[crack]_ **thing where I** _[crack]_ **turn into my** _[crack]_ **female self at 6pm.**"

_The Doctor looks at her 24-hour watch, 6:02PM. She then looks at Mako's transformation unveils. The pain of the cracking bones, Is this what he has endure through everyday? Then the transformation finishes and Mako then looks at her voluptuous breasts._

**"Mako, concentrate on me right. We need to find out who is behind this?"** The Doctor gets Mako back together. **"Where is Alex though?"**

_In one of the aisles at the 7- Eleven store in Los Angeles. Alex is buying satsuma's & fish fingers and custard when she hears a stomping sound, which breaks through the glass. Alex has escaped through the back with the stuff._

_10 minutes have passed and Alex is back and out of breath._

**"There was... metal... men who broke inside the shop."** Alex whispered.

**"Robots?"**

**"No, even worse you two. Cybermen!"** The Doctor screeched at the arrival of the information.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

_The Doctor walked back to the 7 – Eleven shop and stole some glass as she went back to the Tardis._

**"This glass has extracts of steel on it and if I can track it down."** The Doctor explains to herself.

_The Tardis started to jerk and halt, with it being dead for god knows how many hours, it was little hard to try it out. The Tardis materialised in Cyber control room._

**"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"**

**"You might think about doing that but... I still have the code to kill you. So think that out, I need to speak with your leader. I've always wanted to say that again!"** The Doctor shuts the Cybermen up as they take him to the Cyberleader.

**"You are the Doctor and you must be deleted!"** The Cyberleader orders.

**"I'm offering you a choice. You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. I can use that device to find you a home, with no people to convert, but a new world where you can live out your mechanical life in peace. Because if you don't, I'll have to stop you."** The Doctor explains.

**"No."**

_The Doctor puts the phone into a docking station, which it miraculously fits. The code is transmitted and the Cybermen cry out in pain. The code appears on every computer screen._

**"No second chances. I'm that sort of a person."** The Doctor says to herself leaving the place in the Tardis.

_The Tardis then materialized in Alex's home, where Mako and Alex where._

**"What happened to the Zybermen?"** Alex whispered to the Doctor.

**"Died, well I'll move the Tardis."** The Doctor told them.

**"Why then?"**

**"We're going to have Christmas dinner."** The Doctor explains as he gets into the Tardis.

**"You didn't tell him that Wren is coming over."**

_The Doctor strips herself bare, and goes into the Tardis wardrobe (last seen in The Christmas Invasion.) She finds a red firey bra and panties; blue jeans with blue shirt. Long coat again like Tenth Incarnation._

_Mako, Alex and Wren are back at the flat having Christmas dinner. Mako carves the turkey. The Doctor enters. The dinner progresses on until about 7:50pm._

**"Go and look outside."** Alex tells everyone in the flat. **"Come on, shift!"**

_The ground is covered with white flakes falling from the sky. Streaks of light cris-cross the sky._

**"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?"** Mako examines the metors.

**"It's the factory breaking up. This isn't snow, it's ash."**

**"Okay, not so beautiful."** Mako takes her answer back.

**"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."** The Doctor tells her.

**"And what about you? What are you going to do next?"**

**"Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life for me."** The Doctor explains.

**"On your own?"**

**"Why, don't you want to come?"** The Doctor proposes.

**"Well, hell yeah."** Mako swears.

**"Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble."** Alex calls them two.

**"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Alex, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic."** The Doctor explains to Alex.

_A/N – Funny, eh? I'm doing a Christmas episode in August. It's like RTD and the Moff!_

See you guys for **The Howling Wolves.**

BattleOfDuty


End file.
